Hetalia Academy
by RoxeyRose
Summary: Hetalia Academy is not just any school. When these young men from all over the world meet each other, their life changes. AU  Human names used. Fail summery... uhh, boyxboy pairings! Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Hehe, enjoy.
1. Going to America

"Bruder wake up."  
>"Nein." I mumbled.<br>"Wake up now bruder."  
>"Nein." I just want sleep... So warm...<br>"BRUDER WAKE UP!"  
>"Mein gott!" I screamed as I fell out of bed. I glared at my younger brother who was standing there.<br>"That was so un-awesome West." I glared. Pfft, who does he think he is! Waking up this hunk of awesomeness.  
>"Ugh... Hurry and get ready. We don't want to miss our plane." And he walked out like nothing happened. Plane...?<br>I sat there for a moment before Antonio stuck his head in."Hola! Why aren't you ready!" The Spaniard asked as he walked into my room, with Francis following closely behind.  
>"I just woke up." I mumbled. "Wait... Get ready for what?" I stared at them confused.<br>"You haven't really forgotten, have you!"  
>"Oui, I agree with Toni. How hard did you hit your head this time Gil?"<br>"Keseses, the awesome Gilbert never forgets! Plus it's not my fault I fell off my bed!" I exclaimed.  
>"Sure it's not." Toni replied sarcastically. "It's not! Ludwig just scared me..." I hate to admit it, but it's true.<br>"Oh we know, we saw the whole thing." Francis asked with a smirk.  
>"WHAT! YOU GUYS WERE WATCHING!" They better have not filmed it.<br>"Si."  
>"Oui."<br>"Then why didn't I see you guys."  
>"We went back downstairs after you fell." Toni answered, trying not to laugh.<br>"Bastards." I scowled.  
>"So where are we going, Gilbert?" Francis questioned. Shit. Back to this.<br>"Somewhere awesome, duh. Because I'm going to be there!" I exclaimed. Hey, it's true.  
>"Si, so you did forget. Idiot." Toni mumbled.<br>"I did not! That would be so UN-AWESOME if I forgot!" Sheesh, how dare they think the awesome me would forget!  
>"Bruder, I told you to hurry and get ready." Ludwig scowled at me, while standing there at the doorframe.<br>"Wohin gehen wir?" He better tell answer me!  
>"Amerika" He replied. Oh yeah... We are going to Hetalia Academy in America.<br>"SO YOU DID FORGET!" Francis and Toni yelled in unison.  
>"Shut up, I'm just too awesome to remember it, that's all."<br>"Sure, whatever you say. Come on on Toni, let's go eat while we wait."  
>"Just hurry up bruder. We are leaving soon." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said while I rolled my eyes at him. For a little brother, he's so uptight! He needs to get out more.<br>"If you don't hurry, Francis and Antonio will get all the food." Oh shit.  
>"OH NO THEY WON'T!" The race is on.<p>"GILBERT SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL US!" Francis, Toni, and Ludwig yelled in unison.<br>"Mein gott, I know what I'm doing!" I yelled at them, before hitting a sharp turn.  
>"How did we end up having him drive?" Francis whined.<br>"Because I'm awesome, and you're not."  
>"At least we know how to drive like a regular person." He replied. "You're just trying to harm my gorgeous face."<br>"Shut up already, we are here." I replied as I parked the Awesome Mobile.  
>"Finally, I don't think I could of lasted any longer!" Toni exclaimed.<br>"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." I smirked.  
>"Bruder, remind me to never let you drive again."<br>"Moi aussi."  
>"Yo tambi n."<br>"Keseses, I told you guys to hold on tight."  
>We unloaded the trunk, then headed into the airport. I had to find our neighbor who was there so he can drive the Awesome Mobile back. Hell, I ain't paying to park while we are in America. That's just so un-awesome!<p>

"Welcome to Hetalia Airlines. Please enjoy your flight."  
>"Sheesh, Hetalia Academy, Hetalia Airlines, what else does this family Italian own!"<br>"Well they are rich bruder."  
>"How do you know they are Italian?"<br>"Because unlike your lazy Spanish ass, I actually did the research!"  
>"Ohhonhonhon. Do you think they're going to be lots of nice girls?" Francis smirked.<br>"Keseses. Don't expect much Frenchie."  
>"Forget the girls, the Italian family interests me."<br>"Only for their cash." I corrected.  
>"No! Italians, they just sound so... Delicioso!"<br>"Oui. Je suis d'accord"  
>"Whatever. Just shut up for the rest of the flight. The awesome me needs to rest."<p>

Gah! First chapter. Is it okay? I did my best! ^.~ Hehe, comment?(: Sorry for the short chapter, it'll get longer and better! I promise! :D Chapter 2 coming soon~

Characters:  
>Prussia = Gilbert France = Francis Spain = Antonio Germany = Ludwig<p>

Words:  
>Bruder = Brother (German)<br>Nein = No (German)  
>Mein gott = My god (German)<br>Hola = Hello (Spanish)  
>Oui = Yes (French)<br>Si = Yes (Spanish)  
>Wohin gehen wir? = Where are we going? (German)<br>Amerika = America (German)  
>Moi aussi = Me too (French)<br>Yo tambi n = Same here (Spanish)  
>Delicioso = Delicious (Spanish)<br>Je suis d'accord = I agree (French)

Etc:  
>Keseses = Gilbert's laugh Ohhonhonhon = Francis's laugh<p>


	2. Brotherly Love

"Ve~ Lovi!" My stupid brother yelled, he's always so god damn happy.  
>"Don't call me Lovi." I hissed at him. That name fucken annoys me! Do I look "cute" to you? -_-<br>"Aww, okay Lovi!" He's trying to annoy me isn't he?  
>"What do you want Feli." I muttered, I probably will regret asking him this.<br>"Oh! We are going to grandpa's academy in America! Isn't that cool fratello!" I rolled my eyes. School in America is going to be hell. They mainly eat fast-food there which is really gross, and there are few restaurants that serve good quality food. I mean, their pizza is basically fast food! It's so greasy and bland, it really looks like someone took a crap on it! Their tomatoes aren't even that good! Don't get me started on my tomato rant. And the pasta... maybe not the best, but it's not the worst either. "Okay, and...?" I said, really unenthusiastic about this.  
>"I'm really excited to go!" "You're always excited for everything." I mumbled.<br>"I know, but it's World Hetalia Academy! There are going to be so many people from all over the world! That includes really pretty girls, ve~" Pretty girls... From all over the world!... That can't be too bad... NO! Dammit! Don't think that Lovi! You're not suppose to care! But you can't blame me, I am ITALIAN after all... "Whatever Feli." I replied fast and hid my face before he saw me blushing. Dammit he got to me this time.  
>"Aw come Lovi! Cheer up, it's going to be fun! Oh I know what will help you, I'll go cook you some pasta!<br>"Pasta doesn't solve everything fratello. Maybe for you though." I hissed. Next thing you know, he's hugging me to death! "HUG THERAPY!" He shouted with his big smile.  
>"Feliciano get off of me! And stop with your hug therapies!" I scowled at him.<br>"Nope, not until you are happy fetello!" God, having a little brother who is always happy and cheerful can be really annoying.  
>"If you don't stop hugging me, then you won't be able to make pasta." I mumbled, and all a sudden he released me. Thank god, that bastard.<br>"Pasta!" He shouted as he ran to the kitchen. Hmph, that idiot and his pasta. Can't blame him though.

"Feliciano, why does your luggage smell like it has pizza in it?"  
>"Ve!~ Because it does have pizza in it silly! See look!" He opened his luggage and it revealed different kinds of pasta noodles, wine(isn't there a drinking age of 21 in America?) pizza(of course) and other ingredients. What the fuck is wrong with my brother?<br>"FELICIANO YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him.  
>"What? You don't like it Lovi?" "Go pack some real stuff like clothes you idiot. You can't wear pasta around, and I believe you have to be 21 to drink in America." This is going to be a long year, I can tell already...<br>"But I did pack clothes! It's all in your bag Lovi!"  
>"WHAT!" No wonder why it felt heavier.<br>"Ve~ I hope you don't mind fratello!"  
>"Bastard."<br>"Aw Lovi, I'm sorry! Oh I know! I'll pack you some tomatoes!" Then he ran off. Dammit, we are going to be late. And I do not NEED any tomatoes!

"Lovi wake up! We are here!"  
>"Go away."<br>"Lovi you got to wake up though!"  
>"Bastard leave me alone."<br>"Lovino come on! Nonno is waiting for us! He probably even cooked us food!"  
>"I don't care Feliciano."<br>"Fine, more tomatoes for me."  
>"Bastard." Then I got up.<br>"Ve~ You're finally up!"  
>"Not like I had a choice." I scowled. "Now lets go get us some tomatoes."<br>"Hehe, okay!" Feli chirped. Yes, I did eat the tomatoes Feli pack... BEFORE we even got to the airport. Don't judge me you bastard. They're good!

"Feliciano! Lovino! It's so good to see you guys! You've all grown so much, finally looking a lot like your old man here!"  
>"Bastard, we don't look that much like you."<br>"Lovi be nice to Nonno!" Feli whined.  
>"Haha it's okay Feliciano. You guys hungry? I prepared lots of pasta!"<br>"Ve!~ Pasta!" Feli chirped. I rolled my eyes at him.  
>"Got any tomatoes?" Then I facepalmed at my own question. If he didn't have any tomatoes, he wouldn't have any pasta sauce. Ugh I'm so stupid. But it's not my fault! I just want some fucken tomatoes.<br>"Of course I do Lovino! I have more than enough!"  
>"You better." I mumbled. "Ve~ Let's go eat now! I'm starving!"<br>"Bastard. You're always hungry." Our grandpa just laughed at us.

I laid down on a massive bed. God my grandpa was more then rich! But the bed felt so good to sink down and relax...  
>"LOVI! HELP ME!" Dammit.<br>"Lovi! Lovi! Lovi!" He whined.  
>"What do you want Feli."<br>"Tie my shoe for me please?"  
>"What! No you bastard. Do it yourself!"<br>"Please Lovi!" He continued to whine. "LLOOOVVVVIIIII!"  
>"Fine!" Why do I always agree? Gah, how stupid is he?<br>"Ve~ Thank you fratello!" He hugged me then skipped out happily while humming a tune.  
>"Bastard." I mumbled. I looked down and saw my shoe laces, and they were untied. Dammit.<p>

Hehe, chapter 2 for you!~ Yea I decided to just switch off between characters, to keep it interesting.  
>They won't be entering the academy for maybe a week or 2 but yea!<br>Comment? Rate? I dunno, hope you liked it though!

Characters:  
>Romano: Lovino Italy: Feliciano Rome: Grandpa<p>

Words:  
>fratello = Brother (Italian)<br>nonno = Grandpa (Italian)

Other:  
>Ve = Feli's accent tick <p>


	3. Mr Bushy Brows

"Mattie! Heads up!" Alfred yelled.  
>"Huh?" SMACK! A baseball hit me in the face. "Ow! That hurt Al." I rubbed my face. Why does he have to be so rough? sigh, I really hate playing sports with him. I always end up injured.<br>"Ahaha! Did you see your face?" He yelled. Gosh, he's so loud.  
>"Be quiet Al. I wasn't even read!"<br>"I told you, heads up." I only glared at him. Why is my brother so annoying? "Let's play something else Al."  
>"Okay Mattie!" He smiled his goofy smile.<br>"Soccer?" I asked him. His face lit up. Uh oh... I have a bad feeling about this.  
>"I didn't know you play soccer Mattie!"<br>"W-what?" What is he talking about?  
>"Soccer! I thought you didn't like it."<br>"Of c-course I like soccer Al."  
>"Great! I'll get the ball then!" He ran off laughing. I really am scared now...<br>"Mattie catch!" Alfred yelled. What? You don't throw a soccer ball... I turned around and SMACK! A football hit me in the face.  
>"Al..." I whined. "That's a football... Not a soccer ball."<br>"Yeah! Isn't soccer like, how you guys say football and football how you guys say soccer?"  
>"Alfred. I'm from Canada. We say soccer and football like you guys here in America." I corrected him.<br>"Oh." Sigh. He really is an American... I swear I'm going to have bruises. Maple.  
>"I'll go grab a SOCCER ball." I said.<br>"Okay! Hurry up though!" I rolled my eyes as I walked to grab one. I really miss Canada... I mean, I like being with Alfred, who really is my YOUNGER brother, but always says he's older. America is just so different from Canada... Maple syrup here isn't that easy to find! They have a little selection of it too! I mean seriously! What are they eating with their pancakes! An American version of "syrup", which I like to call "Canadian Wannabe Syrup".  
>"Mat! You okay over there dude?" Alfred yelled.<br>"Y-yeah." I replied while grabbing a soccer ball. Let's hope I don't get injured anymore. Too bad it's summer and hockey isn't a popular sport here. Oh how much I love to play hockey...(One sport I'm actually good at.) I kicked the ball to Alfred, and so the games began.

"WATCH OUT!" Al and I yelled in unison as the ball flew and hit a blond guy in the back of his head. (Shock it wasn't me getting hit this time?)  
>"BLOODY HELL!" The guy yelled with a thick British accent. Me and Al ran up to him.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked, but got ignored due to Al yelling.  
>"Dude! Are you okay?"<br>"Do I look okay to you?" The British guy said harshly as he scowled.  
>"Woah dude! What language do you speak!" Alfred asked. God, he really is stupid.<br>"Are you that stupid? I speak English, like you guys! You git."I wonder what "git" means...  
>"No, I speak English. I don't know what the heck you're speaking dude!"<br>"I just said I speak English! You know, from Britain."  
>"Oh, well this is America dude!"<br>"Al... He is from England meaning he's going to have an English accent."  
>"Why don't I have an English accent then? I speak English too!"<br>"That's because you are from America and you speak American English, and have an AMERICAN accent, not a BRITISH accent."  
>"Oh. That makes sense, I guess. Wait, where is England?"<br>"IT'S IN EUROPE YOU GIT!"  
>"Really? I never heard of it."<br>"England, Britain, the United Kingdom, UK. Are you serious you never heard of it?"  
>"Yup. Is it in America?"<br>"I just said it's in Europe!"  
>"Oooohhhhh. Where's Europe then?"<br>"Al, it's not in America. That's all you need to know." I told him. It's true though, if it's not in America, then it doesn't matter to him.  
>"Okay Mattie! Thanks for telling me that!" He smiled.<br>"No problem..." I mumbled.  
>"Okay, are you done with your stupid questions?" He asked. Man, I can't believe he hasn't killed Alfred yet.<br>"I'm sorry okay? It's my job as a hero to help people!"  
>"Some hero you are. Stupid Americans, they absolutely have no brains or manners." The British guy said as he walked off.<br>"I'm Canadian!" I shouted, being ignored once again...  
>"Hey! A thank you would be nice! What's your name anyways!" Al yelled. Oh boy, he's always nosey and getting into people's business.<br>"That is none of your concern. Now good day to you both." Knowing Al, he's going to do something any minute...  
>"Bloody hell! Let go of me you git!"<br>"Nope not till you tell me your name. Mr. Bushy Brows." Al laughed. Now that I actually pay attention to his face, his eyebrow are REALLY bushy.  
>"Don't call me that!" He scowled. I tried not to laugh.<br>"Then tell me your name, Mr. Bushy Brows." Al argued.  
>"God dammit. My name is Arthur Kirkland. Happy? Now let me go leave me alone you git."<br>"I think I like Mr. Bushy Brows better." Al replied.  
>"Don't call me that! My eyebrows are not THAT bushy."<br>"Do you own a mirror? Cause they really are THAT bushy, Artie."  
>"Be nice Al..." I whispered.<br>"Don't call me Artie." He scowled, for the millionth time. Is this guy ever happy?  
>"Aww. What do you want me to call you then?"<br>"Arthur. Not "Artie" or "Mr. Bushy Brows"."  
>"Fine. I'm Alfred Jones and this is my younger brother, Matthew Williams."<br>"I'm older then you Al. And I can introduce myself." I mumbled.  
>"What a pleasure to meet you guys." He replied. I have a feeling he was being sarcastic. "Now if you would un-hand me, I'll be on my way." Sheesh. Is he always so formal? England must be really formal then.<br>"Nice to meet you too Artie! Cya around dude!" "Bye Arthur." I said, probably going to be ignored though.

After a long day of playing sports and talking to a British kid, I decided to make some of my pancakes. Pancakes always relaxes me. As soon as I started cooking, Alfred came downstairs.  
>"Mmm. Are you cooking pancakes Mattie!" Al asked.<br>"Yes I am Al. Want some?"  
>"Of course! What kind of question is that! You make the best pancakes ever!" I smiled a little. It is true, I do make pretty good pancakes.<br>"Yo dude, who are our new neighbors?" Al asked with a mouth full of pancakes. "Al, finish chewing before you talk."  
>"Sorry Mat. But really, who are the new neighbors?" I shrugged. How would I know? We just got home 30 minutes ago!<br>"We can go see after I'm done cooking. We can also give them pancakes." I suggested.  
>"That's a good idea Mattie! But you might want to make LOTS! Because I'm starving!" He yelled and smiled. Sigh, he eats like there is no tomorrow. I only nodded, knowing I don't really have a choice. I hope we don't run out of supplies though.<p>

Knock, knock, knock.  
>"Hm. Do you think they have kids our age Mat?" I shrugged.<br>"Maybe. I hope they like the pancakes I made though."  
>"Of course they will! You make the world's best pancakes!"<br>"T-thanks Al." I blushed a little. No matter how many times he's said that, it still gets to me. I guess I like being complemented.  
>The door opened, and standing right there was Arthur, the Brit from earlier.<br>"BLOODY HELL!" He yelled. "What are you guys doing here!" He frowned.  
>"It's nice to see you too." Al replied sarcastically. "But, we are your neighbors! Isn't that great!"<br>"Yeah, that's so great. I'm neighbors with a bloody git." He scowled. Sigh, I guess he hates us?  
>"I-I made y-you some p-pancakes. I-I hope y-you enjoy them." I replied nervously. He looked curiously at the plate of pancakes and took it.<br>"Thank you." He nodded. I gave a shy smile.  
>"Dude, aren't you going to invite us in or something?" Al asked.<br>"Why would I invite you guys in?"  
>"Because we brought you pancakes!"<br>"I didn't ask for any bloody pancakes!"  
>"It's called being nice and polite." That shut Arthur up.<br>"Fine. Come in. Don't wreck anything though." He mumbled. We walked in, and the house was elegantly decorated. Even though there were still boxes, it looked pretty nice. I wonder how it will look when they finish un-packing.  
>"Oh Arthur! Are these your friends?" A woman asked, happily with a smile. I wonder how he's so un-happy.<br>"No. These are our neighbors. Alfred Jones and..." He looked at me.  
>"M-Matthew W-Williams." I replied shyly. "What a pleasure to meet you guys! I'm Mrs. Kirkland, I hope you guys can show Artie here around and be friends with him! We did just move from England, so he doesn't know anybody or anything here." She giggled, and he only scowled.<br>"Of course we can show Artie around! I bet we will be best friends before you know it!" Al replied happily. For some strange reason, I really do think they are going to be really good friends... *Shutters*  
>"Yippe." Arthur mumbled, super un-enthusiastically. There was all a sudden a strange smell.<br>"Um, what's that strange smell?" I asked.  
>"Oh! Artie, I think that's your scones!" Mrs. Kirkland said. Scones smell like that?... "Bloody hell!" He shouted before going into the kitchen.<br>"Watch your language Arthur!" His mother yelled. A few minutes later he came out with a plate of... Scones? I think that's what they said.  
>"Want any scones?" He asked.<br>"SURE!" Al replied as his usual loud and happy self. We both took what they call a "scone" and stared at it for a sec.  
>"Why are you staring at it you gits. You're suppose to eat it." He snapped at us. I nodded and took a bite... BLEH! It tasted HORRIBLE! I mean, worst then Al's cooking! I tried to be nice so I swallowed mine. Maple, help me...<br>"Bleh! What is this!" Al yelled.  
>"It's a scone. I made them." Arthur hissed.<br>"It's DISGUSTING!" Al shouted.  
>"Better then your cheap, greasy, fast-food." I don't know which is worst... But I think the fast food is actually... edible.<br>"No it's not! Nothing beats hamburgers!"  
>"Ugh. Americans." He was frowning again.<br>"Why don't we have some of the pancakes?" I suggested, trying to lighten the mood.  
>"That's a great idea, so you can stop complaining about my scones."<br>"It tastes like petrified couch stuffing though!" Al yelled. Before they continued to argue, I shoved pancakes down their throats. That shut them up.  
>"Mmm. Pancakes." Al replied, drooling.<br>"Stop drooling you idiot." Arthur told Alfred, I only laughed. My brother is so stupid.  
>"By the way, do you really speak English?" Al asked. "YOU GIT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THIS!" Arthur yelled, Alfred only laughed. Sigh, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.<p>

Hehe, chapter 3!(: I hope you guys like it. No offense to Americans or anything(I'm American myself)  
>Chapter 4 coming soon! As soon as I come up with ideas... Ahaha Comment for any suggestion?(: Asta la pasta!~<p>

Characters:  
>America = Alfred Jones Canada = Matthew Williams EnglandBritain/UK = Arthur Kirkland

Other:  
>Git = A British slang for "idiot" or "bastard" <p>


	4. Asian Problem

"Aniki!" Yong Soo yelled as he ran and groped Yao.  
>"Aiya! Get off of me, aru!" Yao yelled. I just sat there, quietly and unamused, like always. "Guess what!" Yong Soo said, really happily. He's always full of energy, it gets annoying.<br>"What?" Yao replied, annoyed. Yong Soo looked at me, waiting for a reply. I lifted an eyebrow, but he didn't understand.  
>"What." I muttered. For an Asian, he is pretty... Stupid? Slow? Clueless? I don't know how to explain it, but surprisingly he's pretty strong and smart... When he chooses to be at least.<br>"I'M GOING TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH YOU GUYS THIS YEAR! DA-ZE!" He happily shouted. I think, I just died a little.  
>"W-what!" Yao shouted. "N-no! You can't, aru!"<br>"Why not...?" Yong Soo questioned.  
>"B-because you're annoying, aru!" Yao yelled to him.<br>"What's going on?" Kiku asked as he walked in with Mei. "I'm going to school with you guys this year!" Yong Soo told them. But it wasn't long until Mei screamed "NO!" and ran to her room. Kiku, was just shocked and horrified.  
>"What's the problem? Xiang doesn't seem to care." Yong Soo said. I just looked at him, then walked away. This is going to be a long year...<p>

"He can't be serious! I don't want him to come to school with us! Ugh! Xiang! Do something!" Mei shouted at me.  
>"Like?" I replied.<br>"Like make him not want to come!" She screamed.  
>"Why can't you?" I asked.<br>"Because you're the older twin!" I rolled my eyes at that comment.  
>"Do it yourself. Or ask Kiku." I mumbled.<br>"Kiku is too nice though! And Yao... Well he's just old!" She cried out. I have a dramatic twin sister...  
>"Yao is only a year older then us. And Kiku may be nice, but he can be helpful." "Hmph! They may be more helpful then you! I'm calling Lien!" She yelled at me then dramatically walked out of the room.<br>"What's wrong with her?" Kiku asked as he walked in. I shrugged.  
>"Yong Soo." I replied, he nodded immediately.<br>"H-hai. It's going to be a rong year with him." He whispered, I only nodded. A very, very long year...

(Mei's P.O.V.)

I rushed out of the room after my stupid twin brother refused to help me. I mean, really! He's going to be effected by Yong Soo too!... I think? Ugh, whatever. I just need to find a way to change Yong Soo's mind, before we all die from him. I don't even know how we are related! Then again, I don't know how any of us are, minus Xiang. Yong Soo is Korean, Kiku is Japanese, Yao is Chinese, same for Xiang and I, because the three of us ARE actually siblings. Not to mention Lien is Vietnamese and Kasem is Thai... Ugh, my family is sp messed up and confusing! Whatever, they are like siblings to me. Probably from us all growing up together... Yao is like the parent though, that's why I call him old. He'll always be an old man to me, haha.

I picked up my phone and called Lien. Ring...ring...ring...ring... Ugh, hurry up and pick up the phone!  
>"Sawatdee kraup!" I heard a male voice say.<br>"Kasem where is Lien!" I replied in a rush. "Well hello Mei! Lien is currently busy right now, ana." "Well get her on the phone!" I hissed. "It's important." "Say please, ana." I rolled my eyes, how old am I? 4?  
>"Ugh. Fine! Please get Lien on the phone, right NOW!" "Okay Mei! One second." He replied cheerfully. "Thank you." I mumbled. Kasem is always cheerful, like Yong Soo. But unlike Yong Soo, he's not annoying.<br>"Hello?" I heard a female voice... Lien!  
>"Lien! This is an emergency!" I yelled.<br>"Ow, don't yell into the phone Mei." She groaned, I rolled my eyes.  
>"Whatever. But I need your help!"<br>"If you need help with your outfit again, just pick outfit number two." She replied annoyed.  
>"No! This is a real emergency!"<br>"What then?" She asked, not interested.  
>"Yong Soo is coming to school with us this year!" I screamed in fear.<br>"And?" She replied. IS. SHE. SERIOUS! It's we are Yong Soo talking about!  
>"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN! WE WILL ALL DIE!" I cried, does she seriously not care?<br>"Stop being over dramatic Mei. We will not die, maybe annoyed by him, but we won't die." Lien replied calmly. My right eye twitched.  
>"Ugh! You guys are no help at all!" I screamed and hung up the phone. I sighed, and made my way down to Yao. He may be an old man, but he at least knows how painful it's going to be with Yong Soo.<p>

I made my way into the kitchen, to see Yao hitting his head on the table. "Yao?" I asked. He looked up at me, then continued to hit his head. "Yao!" I yelled. He still kept hitting his head. I made my way over and pushed him off the chair.  
>"Aiya! What was that for, aru!" He screamed, I only smirked.<br>"I need your help." I told him. He looked at me, then covered his ears.  
>"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, ARU!" He yelled.<br>"YAO! LISTEN TO ME! IT'S ABOUT YONG SOO!" I screamed, does no one care!  
>"I STILL DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, ARU!" Ugh. I removed his hands from his ears, and looked him straight in the eyes.<br>"I need your help to make Yong Soo change his mind." I told him.  
>"Aiya! I don't want to be apart of your plan!" He cried as he left the kitchen. I stood there, shocked. DID YAO REALLY IGNORE ME ABOUT MAKING YONG SOO CHANGING HIS MIND ABOUT COMING TO SCHOOL WITH US! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TOO! I heard a snicker, and turned my head. It was Xiang. I only glared at him, and he smirked.<br>"Tough luck lil'sis." He said as he left the kitchen.  
>"I'M SO GOING TO HURT YOU XIANG!" I screamed running after him. But what I didn't know, was that Yong Soo heard what I told Yao...<p>

Poor Korea! So unloved! Lol... Wow, I forgot about this story... SORRY! D: Don't kill me! I've been busy with Summer Gym, talk about a great summer right? -.- Oh, and been working on cosplays... That's my excuse for a lack in updating. I'M INNOCENT! I SWEAR! Sorry that this is a short and crappy chapter, but I tried at least. Haha, anyways I thought the Asians deserved a spot in the story, since you don't really hear from them, well China and Japan you hear from since they are major characters, but the other Asians you don't. The only ones related in this story is Yao, Mei, and Xiang. The others are like siblings/cousins, but they have no blood ties. (I only know the official names for Korea, Japan, and China. The others may be wrong, sorry.)

Characters:  
>Taiwan -Mei Hong Kong -Xiang China -Yao Japan -Kiku -Yong Soo Thailand -Kasem Vietnam -Lien<p>

Japan says his "L's" as "R's".

Words:  
>Aiya -Cantonese expression used when disappointed or something bad happens.<br>Aru -China's verbal tic Ana -Thailand's verbal tic Da-ze! -A phrase Korea uses Sawatdee kraup -Hello in Thai (Kraup is used for a male speaker. It's a polite ending.) (Please tell me if I'm wrong about this. I know Lao, not Thai...)


End file.
